Radiation Monitoring Devices (RMD) proposes to develop a new dental x-ray imager that will have all the advantages of a digital technology and retain the most desirable aspects of image quality that film emulsions provide. The device will be a blend of two technologies - silicon based imaging arrays and semiconductor x-ray conversion layers. RMD will work on tailoring lead iodide detection layers to a high resolution CMOS device. The work plan will encompass making a variety of test devices and fully evaluating their physical, electrical and imaging characteristics. At the end of Phase 1, it is desired to have demonstrated a device with image quality that is comparable to conventional films. And because of the key direct converter technology, the dose per image will vastly reduced from current norms.